The Lightning Thief: Revised
by MyWordsAreMyInsanity
Summary: What if Percy Jackson was... a girl? This is a rewrite of The Lightning Thief, with Penny Jackon, the brave demigod daughter of Poseidon. Includes some plot changes, so don't freak out if it isn't exactly like it should be :)


**Hi! New Fanfiction! It's not that great, but I promise it gets better... my writing is terrible :(**

**Disclaimer: Never, ever, ever in my life did I have the privilege of writing the Lightning Thief. I don't at all own the series. Rick Riordan does. So... yeah. All rights to Uncle Rick. Who isn't my uncle.**

**P.S. I didn't know what to rate this! It's sort in the middle... I just put T because it might be more for Teens, and... yeah, I'm going to stop rambling now.**

Chapter 1

Everything is quiet. I'm standing alone, in darkness. Shadows surround me, and a strange howling noise sounds in the distance. Then, I feel something run at me, and I break into a sprint. Closer, closer it comes. I feel afraid. And then it's here, snarling in my face. I don't even get to see what it is before everything fades into darkness…

"Wake up, Penny." whispers a gentle voice. My eyes flutter open. Where am I? Then I realize, I'm at home, and my mom, Sally, is hanging over me.

"It's time for school," she says to me, then gets up. I follow her into the kitchen of our tiny apartment.

All through breakfast, I tell myself it was just a dream. It was a dream. But I can't shake the feeling of being followed. Like that thing, whatever it was, is out there, actually watching me. I shudder as I imagine it.

When I get to school, it's the same as always. Today, we're going on a field trip to an art museum. At Yancy Academy, "field trip" is pretty much synonymous with "no school." People just go crazy and don't pay attention. But I do. I like the Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner. He's in a wheelchair, but he still makes everything fun. I'm pressured to do well, though. Doesn't he know I'm not smart at all? I have ADHD and dyslexia, which affect how I do in school, and not in the best way. So sixth grade sucks.

"Penny Jackson." I hear a harsh voice say, which makes my insides cringe in an _Uh oh._

I turn around to see Mrs. Dodds. Mrs. Dodds, the dreaded teacher. She's my least favorite, and not just because she teacher pre-algebra. She seems to hate me. Sometimes, I think she's a monster.

"Yes, Mrs. Dodds?" I mutter wearily. She raps a yardstick on the wall of the museum. Is that illegal? She should get arrested anyways.

"Pay attention." she shouts. Then she marches away.

"Wow, who messed with the drill sergeant?" I whisper to the person next to me. He's Grover, my one and only friend. Grover walks with a limp, but when there's enchiladas involved, he can run like he's on the Olympic team. And he always wears a red cap on his head, which is kinda weird.

"I don't know, but steer clear of her. She's scary." He laughs nervously. Oh, yeah, his laugh is funny too. It sounds like a goat bleat, like a _Baaaa-ha-ha_ sound. He's strange, but then again, I'm not too normal either.

When we get off of the bus, the students push each other around rowdily and scramble off the bus. Inside the museum, there are supposed to be organized tour groups, but people just go with their friends, pretending to pick statues' noses and just plain being immature.

"Hey, Penny," yells a voice. I turn around to see Nancy Bobofit, a girl with curly ketchup-colored hair. She's just like the other students; a stupid bully.

"I dare you to throw this at Mrs. Dodds!" She gives me a maniacal smile and nods towards a marble bust of some really old guy.

I shake my head. "No, Nancy. Go away."

"Fine, then." She looks miffed. I start to worry as she picks up the bust, start to panic as she aims at Mrs. Dodds, who is lecturing a student about who knows what, and then I go numb when she pitches it across the room, where it lands square on Mrs. Dodds' head.

"PENNY JACKSON, COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" she screams.

"But I-I didn't d-d-do any… a-anything!" I stammer as she drags me into some unfinished display room. Nancy smirks, and Grover whimpers.

I dejectedly shuffle after her, staring at my feet. When I look up, I don't see her.

"Mrs. Dodds?" I ask. I then let out an exclamation of surprise as I finally spot her on the very top of the wooded scaffolding. It's twenty feet tall. How did she get up there?

I don't have time to worry about that, because she rasps in a very evil-sounding voice, "Penny Jackson the demigod, you will die!"

**A/N: I'm thinking of canceling this story, no one seems to be interested and I'm super busy. And it's just awful. So, maybe I will, maybe I won't, not sure...**


End file.
